thepsionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cryokinesis
Cryokinesis is a elemental ability to control the speeding of atoms, and slowing them down to reduce the temperature around objects, or even in a room, making it colder, and soon becoming ice. The user must condition their bodies in order to manipulate as much ice as they want to. With this ability, the user can mentally take heat away from people, objects, and reduce heat level around them. Conditioning body training 1 way to get the body conditioned is to take cold baths, but not too cold for at least 2 months, along with conditioning hands with ice cubes at the same time. This will grant the user cold resistance against the hostile temperatures, in the benefit that he/she will be resistant in winter times. 2. Another way is to find somewhere cold and meditate for 10 mins. While meditating, visualize ice freezing your skin at freezing temperatures. Then think of the coldness flowing in your body, cooling you down interally. I recommend doing this at least for 10 days to get a hang of it. Cultivating water energy Credit for wingmakers. Cultivating Water Energy: This technique you will need throughout most of cryokinesis, since you will be taking the water elemental energy and forming it to ice. To start, stand in a position you would for ki breathing or grounding. Close your eyes, and picture yourself standing in a peaceful place, surrounded by water, or waterfalls, whatever you want. Now, picture energy flowing from the water, into your body, mixing with your ki in your Dan Tien, and flowing throughout your body. I picture this as a blue form of mana. Keep doing this until you feel that the technique has been completed, and that you have cultivated water energy. Cultivating Water Energy 2: This is another way of cultivating water energy, sent to me by my friend Richard. This is an easier way to cultivate water energy. While taking a shower close your eyes and let the water hit your front side of your body. Visualize the water energy coming from it into your Dan Tien or even just your body like it is absorbing it. After a minute or two you will have enough. Changing Temperature: This technique is one of the more common you can find on Cryokinesis all over the web. It is using Cryokinesis to change the temperature of a specific area a bit, to make it colder. To start out, you may want to meditate a bit and clear your mind. Now, find the room, or whatever area you wish to change the temperature of, and you may want to check the thermostat first, and see what the temperature is. Now, stand there comfortably, with your eyes closed. Invision that you are standing in the middle of a blizzard, with snow blowing past you with gusts of frigid wind, ice forming on the ground. You must really get into this. Actually try to feel your body becoming colder. Picture the thermostat that you looked at in the beginning, and picture the temperature on it dropping. You could also picture ice forming around the room, all over everywhere, causing the temperature to drop. Now don't get discouraged, this takes practice. With enough work, you should be able to make the temperature a little colder. Ice Ball: This is the other common cryokinesis technique that you will see a lot. Now, there are many ways of doing this, but I will explain one of them. Get into the stance that you use when you normally make a Ki or mana ball, with your knees bent a bit, and hands in the ki ball position, at your side, near your hip. Now, picture water running over your hands and in between your hands, as if you were running them under a faucet. Feel it out, and extract the water elemental energy. Now, picture the water frosting over, try to hear the sounds of the ice crackling as the water freezes. Picture it freezing little by little, and compiling into a ball of ice between your palms. Do this for a few minutes, and see if you feel any cold between your hands. Don't worry, all these techniques take time and practice, so you might not get it on the first day. Just keep working on it. Practice this every day, until you can do it. To test this, you can try throwing the ice ball at a candle or some kind of small flame like that. And again, don't worry if nothing happens the first few times. Just remember, when throwing the ice ball, just like any other energy ball, you must be in complete concentration and focus, so that the ball does not simply disperse into the air. Ice Blast: This tech can be done a couple of ways, and here I will describe both that I know of. One way, is to just make a normal ice ball, and then push your hands forward like a normal ki blast, and picture the ice ball flying through the air, being absorbed into your target, and turning the entire thing to ice. Now, this will not actually turn the object into ice. But if done on a person, they may get a shiver, or feel cold. Now, the second way to do this, is a bit different. This way I have thought up myself. Instead of making an ice ball, fill up your fore-arms with the water energy. Now, picture it freezing just like the ice ball technique, and then shoot your hands forward, picturing a large icicle being launched out of your hands at your foe. Tsurara Tate: "Icicle Shield". This is a technique that I devised myself. To start out, stand in a wide stance, and be in concentration on the elemental energy of water, and draw it into your body. Keep picturing it filling up your body, mixing with your ki in your Dan Tien. When you think you have enough, then tense up your muscles. Become completely focussed, and picture the water element exploding out of you, and freezing mid-way through the air, forming a dome of ice around your body. Picture more water energy being added to it, the dome becoming larger and more powerful, and freezing more. Keep picturing this happening, and also picture the water energy inside you, powering you up internally, like an internal ki flame. Practice this, and remember not to over do it. Kori Hari: "Ice Needles". This techinque I also devised myself. Now, this is similar to the Ice blast technique, using the icicle. But, it is a bit harder and could take more practice. Now, to start out, draw in the water energy, and pack it into your arms. Picture it freezing like in the ki ball technique, but staying inside your arms. Now, tense up your arms and shoot them forward as if for a blast, but this time, use your ishi(will power) to have the ice energy come out of your palms and fingertips in the form of little needles of ice, which you should focus on pelting your opponent with.